The Dreamtime
by Infinipede
Summary: The region of Roeizek holds many mysteries... But what happens when you refuse to believe?  Shed is an up-and-coming trainer on the last leg of his Gym Challenge when he meets with an unexpected surprise. Fan-region, Fakemon, OCs.


Climbing to the top of the "haunted" Heaven's Tower was no big deal for Shed. He didn't believe in spirits. All the noises he heard were the wind blowing through the slit windows in the tower. All the Ghost-type Pokemon the trainers had, simply highly specialized lifeforms. Everything had an explanation, and as a budding scientist, it was Shed's job to find it.

The Gym leader he was about to face disagreed. "You'll make them angry", the leader said. "The spirits of this tower are Pokemon who died in battle. Show a little more respect"

"Look, I wasn't going to go off on a tangent about my beliefs on spirits if you hadn't put on that huge show with all those Spiritomb. Maybe tone it down a little?". Shed stroked his goatee. "Of course, if you want to be melodramatic go for it. I think it adds to the fact that you're just going to be defeated over and over"

"Quiet!", the leader screamed into the sky, and as he said all was silent. "You should show ME a little more respect, also. I'm the 8th Gym leader, I'm not going to be easy like the others"

Shed shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "Whatever you say. Anyways, I don't believe I've introduced myself yet. My name is Shed, and I plan on becoming the next Champion"

The leader gritted his teeth. "That's what they all say. Anyways. Call me Granby". He removed the silk gloves from his hands and clapped them twice, and an official Roeizek League referee appeared from behind one of the large pillars surrounding the tower's roof.

"The battle will be three on three Singles. No items may be used. When both Pokemon are sent out, I'll blow the whistle and the match will start," the referee said.

Granby leaned against one of the marble pillars and clapped three times. Two Banette rushed out from one of the adjacent pillars and reached up to pull his black robe off. Once the robe was off, Granby looked normal - short brown hair, jeans and a turtleneck sweater

Must be comfortable battling gear, especially for somewhere at such a high altitude, Shed thought. He figured he'd be cold wearing a t-shirt and light hoodie, but the top of the tower wasn't quite as windy as he thought it'd be.

"As the Leader, I send out first", Granby said. He took a Dusk Ball from his belt and grabbed it, the Pokeball growing to its normal size once in his hand. "And I'll choose Cofagrigus"

The ball hit the reflective white floor of the tower, the black burst from it refracting off of the pillars and onto Shed's glasses, blinding him. When he looked back up, a large, animated sarcophagus floated above the battlefield. Four arms extended from the inside of the casket, reaching towards Shed as the face on the front of the object cackled.

"Okay. If you choose him, I'll go with Mossloth". Shed tossed out a Heal Ball, and out of the pink flash appeared a Pokemon about Cofagrigus's size, a mammalian creature with large slicing claws and a growth of mold and moss on its furred bluish grey back. The growth appeared to impede the Pokemon's speed and causing it to hunch over, but it looked like a lazy type anyways, yawning with its eyes half closed at the beginning of the battle.

"A normal type... we'll both have to play around that", Granby said as the whistle blew. "Now, Cofagrigus, surround it with will'o'wisps! Don't let it escape!"

The floating coffin advanced forward, then with a sweeping motion of its ethereal hands, ghostly flames appeared around Mossloth. It looked around, eyes now wide, then seemed to sigh, lumbering forward towards one of the flames.

"Mossloth, no. Those will burn you", Shed yelled.

The Pokemon stopped just short of one of the flames, then looked down at the blue fire. It formed its claws into several intricate positions until a cloud of smoke engulfed the area where the wisps were set. As the smoke faded, Mossloth appeared outside of the ring of flames, while a small Substitute doll was engulfed by the fire in his place.

"Nice job", Shed called out. "Make another Substitute and bum rush him"

"He can't strike what he can't see. Haze!"

As Mossloth made another set of hand signs a sickly black smoke poured out of Cofagrigus's innards. The smoke clouded up the entire arena, and unlike the Haze attacks of most Pokemon, this one had a certain air to it. It carried the scent of embalming fluid, the kind Shed had seen used on human bodies. He quickly clamped his hand over his nose and tried not to breathe.

From the black haze came several explosions, one after the other, lighting up the arena and hopefully letting Mossloth see, and maybe hit, his target. Shed was now glad he taught his Pokemon Seed Bomb instead of Wood Hammer. The latter might be more powerful, but Seed Bomb had more... interesting uses.

As the smoke cleared Shed saw the two Pokemon in the midst of a sort of standoff. Cofagrigus had been badly hurt by the Seed Bomb, but the Substitutes seemed to have taken a toll on Mossloth, whose body was heaving as another seed flew off of his back, exploding off to the side of the arena.

"You know what to do", Shed said.

Mossloth nodded and created another Substitute. Cofagrigus quickly grabbed at the doll, using its ghastly hands to rip it in two threadbare halves.

"He's too weak to make any more. Come out and face me", Granby said.

From behind the coffin Pokemon Mossloth appeared in a poof of smoke, with a small berry in hand. Gulping the berry down in one mouthful, the Grass-type sent another large seed flying at Cofagrigus. When the explosive connected with the sarcophagus, Shed heard a large BOOM and saw a blinding flash of light.

After the light subsided, Shed turned back to the scene of the battle. Cofagrigus had been knocked out, its body laying open on the floor, the only inner organs a large mass of shadow. Mossloth was victorious this time. However, it was not without a cost.

Mossloth's body had begun to deteriorate, the healthy plants on his back being replaced by old, dead ones. He cried out before lumbering over back to Shed's corner of the battlefield.

"What the hell?", Shed cried.

"Cofagrigus's ability lets it decay anything it touches. It's a sort of curse... by the way, if your Pokemon was planning on Harvesting any more berries, it can't now", Granby said. "If you're worried about Mossloth, a trip to the Center should fix it"

"He's still got fight in him", Shed said. Mossloth did his best to send an angry glare towards Granby.

"For my next choice, I'll use Ribilich", Granby said. He tossed out another Dusk Ball, and when the black flash subsided a skeletal beast slithered onto the center of the platform. It snapped its tail around violently, the vertebrae crackling as they hit each other and the cold blue fire around the Pokemon's body. What appeared to be a forked tongue lolled out of its jawbone as it raised its behemoth-like arms and let out a screech.

"Mossloth... use Slack Off, then come back over here," Shed said.

"Coil around him before he can return to his trainer. Don't let him escape"

Mossloth relaxed its entire body, fur and dead plants gently floating in the wind. Ribilich quickly rushed towards the helpless Pokemon, tail whipping around behind it.

"Wait- Damn, run!"

Mossloth opened him eyes just as the skeletal beast began to coil around him. Tightening the grip of its bone tail, Ribilich roared, cold steam billowing out of its mouth. Mossloth struggled in its grip, face turning more blue than normal.

Shed pushed the button on Mossloth's Pokeball, but the beam of light was blocked by Ribilich's arms and ribcage. The coils of vertebrae wound around the grass-type, and with each successive squeeze Ribilich pulled in tighter.

"Just let him squeeze you! Relax your body... Slack Off again!"

The lack of air had addled Mossloth however, and ignoring his trainer's orders, he stiffened his back out as best he could and fired one last Seed Bomb from his back.

One flash and loud crackling noise later, Shed opened his eyes to see his Pokemon on the ground and Ribilich blown away to the other side of the battlefield, somewhat wounded, with his body seeming to decay from the transferring curse as well. The skeletal monster raised his arms and cried out in victory as Mossloth struggled to stand. Shed quickly made the "time" symbol at the referee and rushed over to his Pokemon.

"Don't move. I think you broke one of your legs". Mossloth was covered in plant debris and frost, his fur was matted with blood and ice. As he moved, he let out small cries, his eyes tearing up and legs shaking. Shed grabbed the Heal Ball from his belt and returned Mossloth to it in a burst of light. "Is there a nurse or medic up here?"

Granby shook his head. "Most of them are scared off by the spirits. Sometimes this one woman comes up here on Saturdays, but she's not here today"

"We have to get him to a Center or something", Shed said. "His leg might stay that way if we don't act quickly"

Granby clapped his hands four times and a single Banette appeared from behind the closest pillar to Shed. It reached its doll-like arms out to recieve the Pokeball. Shed raised an eyebrow.

"There's a trainer with a Beheeyem in the tower. It knows Teleport, and I'm sure it'd be willing to bring your Mossloth to the nearest Center. Hand the Pokeball to that little guy and he'll bring it to the trainer", Granby said.

Shed nodded, handing the Pokeball to the Banette, who rushed down the marble staircase. "With the speed of Accelgor", he whispered.

"Are we ready for round two?", Granby said.

Shed nodded, looking up at Ribilich, whose arms were crossed, as if he was waiting. "Bring it. Let's go, Greemo". He tossed a Premier Ball out into the arena, and out of the red light stepped an Umbreon. The feliform Pokemon roared, pawing at the floor, the rings on its head, ears and flank glowing a bright yellow.

"Each Trainer is down one Pokemon. Let Round Two begin!" The referee blew his whistle.

"Shadow Sneak over to the Umbreon and then Coil around it!", Granby yelled. Ribilich slithered over to one of the pillars near Granby. Its body began to waver, melting into the shadows until nothing remained of it.

"Greemo, brace yourself for attack!". Greemo brought himself into a pouncing position on the ground, muscles tight and ready for a hit. The shadows around the pillar near the Umbreon began to waver, and Ribilich appeared from under Greemo, flinging him into the air.

Greemo righted himself in midair, baring his fangs and grabbing onto one of Ribilich's arm bones with his teeth. As he bit down harder, the ghost Pokemon moved erratically, the cold fire around its body turning from a light blue to a sickly purple. Ribilich smashed its arm against one of the pillars, but when it pulled it off of the marble, Greemo hadn't been smashed as it thought. The Umbreon had appeared behind it in a mass of shadow, charging into the back of Ribilich's ribcage.

Ribilich fell to the ground, its bones rattling. The poison and the curse were taking a toll on its body, which the flames surrounding it showed. They had weakened since it was first sent out.

Using its powerful arms to prop it up, Ribilich flung its long tail out to grab Greemo. The Umbreon was caught off-guard, the skeleton's tail pulling it in.

"Faint Attack again to get out of it!"

Dissappearing again in shadow, Greemo appeared in front of Ribilich, rushing and jumping towards its skull.

"Blizzard!", Granby screamed.

Ribilich's jaw opened, a large burst of cold air and snow flying out. Greemo was immediately frozen into a large block of ice on contact with the air, and the block fell to the ground with a chi-chink noise. Ribilich opened its jaw again, but as it did, the flames around its head completely faded out and its skull fell to the floor, no longer glowing with energy.

"Looks like that Toxic bite got him", Shed said. "I'm going to choose to return this guy now, is that okay?"

The referee nodded. "Yes, that's fine. The current score is Shed: Two Pokemon. Granby: One"

Shed took Greemo's Pokeball and pressed the button on it, calling his beloved Umbreon back.

"Okay then", Granby said. "We're down to the wire, but we can do this. Go, Spooky!". He tossed a Pokeball onto the ground, and after the light had faded a large golem-like beast stood in front of Shed. It was about twice his height, blue with gold markings. Shed pulled out his Pokedex and flipped to the identification page.

"Golurk: The Automaton Pokemon. It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control. It is native to the Unova Region" The Pokedex spoke in its usual monotone voice.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to handle this thing. Go, Zepplock!", Shed said. As his final Pokeball hit the ground, a large steel zeppelin with a monocle and mustache floated up above the field. Around as long as the Golurk was tall, Zepplock floated downwards towards her enemy, making a noise like whirring gears.

The referee blew his whistle and Spooky moved his large fists to his side and began charging up a punch. Zepplock extended a hook from the cabin-like extension on the bottom of her body and grappled one of Spooky's fists with it, attempting to pull him over to her. Spooky turned 180 degrees and attempted a Shadow Punch on his target, the burst of ethereal ghost energy hitting Zepplock straight in the monocle.

Zepplock's normally curly mustache drooped and her eyes narrowed. Pulling the hook away from Spooky quickly, the Golurk was pushed off-balance, falling to the floor.

"Zepplock, now's your chance! Grab him by the leg and Sky Drop him!"

Zepplock extended the hook again, snapping it around Spooky's leg like a handcuff. The gear noise increased and the arena seemed to get hotter as Zepplock went full-steam ahead into the sky, bringing a nearly 700-pound Golurk with her. As Shed and Granby looked up, the two Pokemon became just specks in the sky, until finally a whooshing noise was heard and the Golurk began to fall.

Shed braced himself for the golem's landing by grabbing onto one of the pillars. Granby did the same, and when Spooky fell to the ground they were almost flung into the air by the shockwave. The Golurk got up, its head spinning around in a circle and eyes flashing.

"Oh hell, you must've broken the seal!", Granby screamed over the sound of the Pokemon's sirens. "Spooky! Come back!"

The Golurk ignored its owner's orders, setting off an Earthquake at the top of the tower. The entire structure shook and the edges of the top floor began to crack.

"Damn!", Granby aimed Spooky's Pokeball at him, but the beam of light bounced off of what seemed to be a forcefield covering the Pokemon.

"Zepplock, Shift Gears to pump yourself up, then stop him with a Gunk Shot! Quick, too!" Shed continued holding onto the pillar as Zepplock floated back down from the sky.

Zepplock's gears whirred even faster as the smokestacks on her head began to leak a foul smell. As Spooky stumbled towards her with his fists clenched in preperation for a Focus Punch, Zepplock fired out large spheres of exhaust in random directions.

"You have to hit him... come on", Shed said.

"For once I'm actually hoping you win", Granby yelled. "If we don't stop him we'll both get knocked off of here"

The situation didn't look good. None of Zepplock's wild Gunk Shots were hitting Spooky, and as the golem got closer and closer, Shed gritted his teeth. If he could pull this off, he'd live (and maybe be a hero). If he couldn't, he'd fall from the tower after another Earthquake and most likely be smashed into little bits on the ground.

Zepplock suddenly stopped firing Gunk Shots, and the foul smell subsided. Shed swore under his breath.

"Don't just float there! Use, uhm, use something!". In the panic, the sweat and the stink of the exhaust, Shed couldn't think of what else Zepplock could do. He knew he had taught her another attack, but he couldn't remember what the hell it was.

Zepplock began to glow a bright white, and her internal gears sped up as Shed cursed, out loud this time. The final move he had taught her had been Explosion.

"Run!", Shed yelled. Granby and the referee hid behind pillars as a deafening BANG and a shockwave resonated throughout the tower.

Shed opened his eyes and crept out from behind his pillar. In the middle of the arena lay Zepplock, eyes blank. The chemical reaction she had created in her body knocked her out, but where was her opponent?

"Is it safe?", Granby yelled. Shed called back yes, and the Gym Leader walked out from behind his own column. "Where's Spooky?"

The referee walked up to him. "I saw him fall off the tower a little bit after the explosion hit, sir. He might be a Ghost type and not damaged, but the shockwave did push him back"

"We should see if he's still conscious", Shed said, but even before he spoke, Granby began running down the stairs to the bottom of the tower.

"He's dead, isn't he?", Granby said. "I can't believe it. He's dead"

The Golurk's automated parts had broken and were strewn about the open plains on which the tower lay. Granby took the Pokemon's head and cradled it in his arms.

"You can cry if you want", Shed said.

The wind blew the parched grass from left to right. This area of the region had been hit by a drought recently, Shed remembered. The rainforest where he lived was always rainy, but through his travels he had seen plenty of types of weather.

"I don't need to cry", Granby said. "He'll always be with me"

He had also met plenty of types of Trainers.

"Of course, I don't think you believe in that kind of thing", the gym leader said.

"Well, I don't, but I can still apologize for what my Pokemon did. I'm sorry, Granby"

Granby handed Spooky's lifeless head to the referee. "Sometimes I wonder how people like you can exist", he said.

"What do you mean?", Shed asked.

"People who try to explain every mystery with science or psychology", Granby replied.

Shed shrugged. "I just consider myself a skeptic. I'm not saying all my explanations are right. It's just what I believe"

Granby pulled a small metal object out of his pocket and handed it to Shed. "Here. The Ghoul Badge... your last Roeizek Gym Badge"

"Thank you", Shed said. He pinned it to his jacket, and the pewter skull glinted in the sunlight.

"If there's one thing I'd like you to take away from your last Gym Battle, it's that-"

"Some things don't have rational explanations?", Shed said.

Granby shook his head. "No. It's that Explosions are dangerous. Have a good day, Shed"

And in a black Haze the Gym Leader was gone.


End file.
